


Normal For A Moment - One Shot

by disneysnowprincess



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen - Anderson-Lopez & Lopez/Lee
Genre: F/M, Helsa Week (Disney), Helsa Week 2020 (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disneysnowprincess/pseuds/disneysnowprincess
Summary: FULL FIC CURRENTLY IN PROGRESS, please check my profile, the story will be under the same name.AU Swap for Helsa Week 2020.Queen Elsa attends the coronation for the eldest brother of the Southern Isles and runs into a handsome stranger.
Relationships: Elsa & Hans (Disney), Elsa/Hans (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: ❄❄❄





	Normal For A Moment - One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Just some short notes before the chapter:  
> \- this is a short one off that was written for Helsa Week on tumblr  
> \- it implies that the actions of the first film do not occur (Elsa's ice powers going crazy, Hans attending, etc.)

Elsa was unsure about this trip. She had not travelled by boat for several years, not since her parents had perished in the unforgiving sea. That was why she left Anna back home in charge of Arendelle.

“In case something happens,” Elsa strained a smile, her gloved hands enclosing her sisters.

“Nothing will happen Elsa, and don’t worry about it! I’ll keep this castle in tip top shape!” Anna tried to assure her sister with as much confidence as she could muster. In an attempt to prove her point, Anna tried to dust a vase with the hem of her long woolen sleeve, only to almost knock the priceless porcelain off of its pedestal.

The queen smiled softly at the thought of this last conversation she had with her sister, and she gripped the railing of the large vessel. She could feel the leather of her gloves tightening around the smooth wood, the sun glowing against her face. The sun of the Southern Isles was unlike any she had experienced before. This land was always in a state of constant warmth, unlike Arendelle, which experienced all four seasons. Her presence was summoned more to show good relations than necessity; the Southern Isles were the primary exporters of produce to Arendelle. King Albert, who ruled for many years and was good friends with her father had recently passed, and the eldest son of thirteen, Klaus, was to be crowned king. Elsa had recently become queen a few short months ago, and none of the thirteen sons had come to represent the Isles for the coronation. In hindsight she could see this was because of the recent death of the king, and Elsa was not about to reject the invitation out of spite.

As the ship pulled into the harbour Elsa could see people disembarking their own ships, flags from all different kingdoms here to represent and support this small cluster of isles. She gathered her skirts up and gracefully stepped down the plank of wood connecting her ship to the docks. A couple of representatives greeted her and led her towards the castle. It was unlike anything she had ever seen. The whole castle was the biggest palace she had ever seen. Maybe it was to accommodate the fact that there was a family of 15 in this house, on top of their several wives and children, not to mention staff. Banners of the Isle’s colours red and yellow were cascading down from the top of the parapet walk on either side of the entrance. She was led down several hallways - she tried to keep a mental map of the castle so to not lose herself, and stepped foot inside the chambers the future majesty had assigned to her.

The décor was in icy blues and violets, silk brocade bedding, a large white vanity with an intricately carved mirror and large fireplace. Elsa was slightly confused by the lit fire in her already very warm room and doused the fire out with the pitcher of water that was left in her room. Her trunks came in two waves, along with her lady in waiting Gerda who quickly began unpacking. Elsa’s beautiful silk and velvet gowns were hung in the wardrobe, her combs and powders placed perfectly on the vanity, in the exact way Elsa placed them on hers back home. The queen chuckled softly; Gerda always knew just what to do.

“This room is a lot nicer than the ones I had seen while coming here” Gerda commented as she folded Elsa’s knit stockings and placed them into a drawer.

“Is that so? I didn’t see any of the other rooms.” Elsa said, “I was more preoccupied with trying to figure out how I’d get out of this maze later.” She giggled.

Gerda nodded and tucked a stray piece of hair behind Elsa’s ear, softly pinning it in place with the rest of her coiffed hair, “Maybe they’re trying to make a good impression,” she said and continued to pull a few more items from the trunks.

“Now Gerda, why would they feel the need to make a good impression?”

The lady in waiting looked up from her pile of folded clothes and looked up at the Queen, “Well your majesty, you _are_ a newly crowned queen, and they do have thirteen sons.” And with a wink she had placed the clothing in the wardrobe and excused herself.

Elsa stared back with a puzzled look on her face. Of course, it would make sense to be polite due to the relationship between the two previous kings, and that they were maybe trying to make up for their absence at her coronation. But why did Gerda mention their sons? Elsa blushed in the mirror, she had never thought about that, finding someone to rule alongside her. She had always been somewhat of a loner; not even stepping foot out of the castle for years until after her coronation. She didn’t even know the first thing about courting or having romantic feelings for someone. Her cool leather gloves pressed against her cheeks as she tried to pull the blush from her face, and she checked her hair one last time.

The thick wooden door was a bit of a struggle to push open, and Elsa left her room to explore the castle. Well, she said she was exploring but the main motive was to make sure she wasn’t completely lost from the main part of the castle. The corridors were full of paintings of previous royal family members – it seemed like this kingdom was always one for large families. Each family portrait featured families that were no smaller than 10 family members. The queen’s eyes widened at the thought of producing a minimum of eight heirs.

_How was someone capable of even doing that?_

A faint melody from a piano drifted down the hall, it was beautiful. Elsa hummed softly as she tried to find the room this beautiful music was coming from.

 _Perhaps it’s someone practicing for tomorrow._ She thought.

The music was like that of a siren, calling out helpless sailors to their demise, and Elsa was as engulfed as any sailor ever could be. As she turned around the corridors, the queen failed to notice she was winding her way into a more secluded area of the castle. The curtains weren’t pulled back, the hallway feeling dark and colder than the others. Sun poured out of one door that was barely ajar, radiating across the hallway carpet and up the thick curtains. Elsa quietly tip toed towards the door, entranced by piano. The music was winding up into the crown of the piece, notes swirling around her head, pulling her in. She had no idea who was behind the piano, nor did she care, the music was truly mystifying.

Her hands pressed against the door as she placed her ear alongside it, not worrying about the door swinging open as hers needed most of her body weight to even budge. She was a little worried about someone spotting her, but with this corridor seeming so secluded the queen didn’t give it much thought. Elsa’s eyes closed in contentment and she heard something that wasn’t audible from the hallway, a voice. It was rich and smooth, humming along with the piano’s melody, this voice was unlike any that Elsa had heard before. She pondered at who could be behind the massive door but wouldn’t dare interrupt them. Elsa was a guest in this castle, and what would someone think of finding a queen eavesdropping on their rehearsal?

Her body relaxed a little too much into the door and it swung open, causing her to stumble into the doorway of the music room.

 _I guess this door is easier to open than mine_ , she thought sarcastically, but her train of thought was cut short at the beauty that enveloped her.

Compared to the dark and cold hallway, this room was warm, bright, golden sunshine reflected on every surface. The walls were lined with shelves full of books; books on poetry, romance, nautical navigation, maps of every explored inch of the world. There were beautifully carved chaises with plush seats and silk upholstery. A large polished wooden desk was in the centre of the room by the large window that went from floor to ceiling with a view towards the harbour. A grand piano was to the right of the room, the light reflecting off of it was almost blinding.

“I’m s-so sorry I didn’t mean to interrupt,” Elsa’s eyes were down, and she turned around, trying to pull the door shut with her. Her cheeks were on fire, the door was not following her. It was almost taunting her and making her feel all the moor embarrassed.

“It’s no problem at all,” she felt a hand on top of the one she was trying to pull the door with. He pushed the door open with ease, a light chuckle escaped his lips, “it’s not often that I have any spectators.”

Elsa looked up to be greeted by a warm smile. His smile was dazzling, his skin sun kissed and covered in freckles. Hair the colour of fire was styled, but a few pieces had fallen and framed his face from playing with such ferocity, and his green eyes the colour of forest moss scrunched up a bit as he smiled down at Elsa.

The queen was completely taken aback. Who was this? Her tiara reflected in the sunlight, casting spots of light all around the room. His eyes flickered to the glittering tiara and quickly corrected his posture, straightening up and taking a quick step back while removing his hand from atop of hers.

“Y-Your majesty, I’m so sorry, please forgive my lack of formality,” He stammered, tucking one hand to his side and bowing slightly. “I hadn’t realized I was being listened to by someone as esteemed as yourself.”

Elsa was slightly puzzled. Who was this man? How did he know who she was? Was it just her tiara that gave the notion that she was important? Why was the memory of him leaning towards her in the door frame just mere moments before still flickering to the front of her mind?

“Do you… Do you know who I am?” she questioned him.

He looked at her, his eyes running up and down her face and garments, trying to geolocate and remember her name based on dress colours and insignia.

“You’re her royal highness Queen Elsa of Arendelle,” He said confidently. “You were coronated a few months ago. I was going to attend your coronation but of course, I had to return home quickly because of my father falling ill so fast.” He paused, dropping his gaze to the floor. It snapped back up with a smile twitching from the corner of his lips. “I did stop by though! My ship needed provisions to make it through the last stretch of our journey home. I didn’t dare come to the coronation after living a few months at sea though. And I’m glad I didn’t, my scruffy presence would have not been appropriate to be in the same room with someone as beautiful as you, your highness.”

Elsa blushed at the compliment. She couldn’t imagine this stranger to look _scruffy_. His hair was trimmed, face shaved except for some sideburns that grazed along his cheeks.

“But whom might you be?” she pondered.

“Prince Hans of the Southern Isles,” Hans beamed. “Thirteenth son born to King Albert,” he tried to hide the strain in his voice while disclosing the last part.

Elsa’s eyes lit up at the memory of this now grown man, “Oh… _Hans_! I do remember you coming with your father to visit us! I was very young though.”

Hans nodded, “Father brought me and two of my older brothers to the christening of your younger sister… Anna, right?”

Elsa bobbed her head in agreement. That was one of the last times there were royals from visiting kingdoms at the castle until her coronation. She smiled at the memory.

The queen snapped out of her daze, “What were you playing? Are you practicing for the coronation?” she gestured towards the grand piano.

“Oh! Yes, I mean I play a lot normally – it’s always been a hobby of mine. But yes, I will be playing tomorrow as well.” He smiled sheepishly.

“You play beautifully,” Elsa grazed her fingers along the ivory keys. “It was like the music led me here.”

Hans sat down and gestured her to sit down beside him. She obeyed as he starting to play the piece that led her to him. Elsa had never seen someone play the piano this close before. She was always a spectator; and she had never sat this close to someone in years. The queen could feel his body heat radiating from him, could he feel the cold that emanated from her? She tugged on her gloves and focused on him. His eyes were determined, following his fingers as they glided across the keys. Elsa felt almost embarrassed to keep her gaze on him for so long, but she was infatuated with how something so beautiful could arise from someone who was just as perfect.

He noticed her intent stare and stopped. “Would you like to play?”

Elsa’s eyes dropped from his “Oh no, I haven’t played before. At least, not for anyone else. I would tinker on the piano in the library sometimes, but I was never taught.” She stammered through her sentences, holding her hands in her lap.

Hans grabbed her right hand that was closest to him and placed her fingers on a few keys. “Here,” he pushed her hand down gently and the piano hummed, “Play this with me, I never have anyone to do this with.”

Before she could reject the idea, he started to play the melody again, her fingers bouncing up and down, replaying the chord whenever the noise started to hush. Her glove kept the rush of anxiety and excitement in, and she was sure whenever Hans dared to touch her hand again, he would feel the unusual coolness that wouldn’t come from someone in such a warm climate. As if he was reading her thoughts, he stopped abruptly.

“You’re the first person I’ve ever seen play piano with gloves on,” he chuckled.

Elsa saw his pristine white gloves that were placed neatly on top of the piano, “Oh… Yes… I, um…” she could feel her cheeks flush, her fingertips cooling down to sub-zero temperatures as she tried to find an answer.

Hans started to laugh while she was still racking her brain for an answer. A genuine, full laugh that filled the whole room as much as the sunlight did. “Your majesty, that’s more than alright. I was just stating what I saw.” He continued to play while still laughing under his breath. “I know how important it is for royals to keep skin perfect.”

She glanced down at his hands while he played, her one hand still striking the chord he had instructed. They were rough, calloused, scars and freckles ran across the tops of his hands.

“Your hands aren’t perfect,” she noticed, her quiet voice barely audible over the piano.

Hans’ face switched from his content grimace, to a slightly disappointed one. Then, like lighting a lamp his face illuminated again when he turned to the queen, “Not much need to be royal I guess when you’re thirteenth in line for the throne!”

An awkward breath escaped from her smile, “I guess. I don’t think anyone has seen my hands without gloves.” As soon as she said that thought aloud she regretted it. Elsa removed her hand from the piano and held them both in her lap. She tried to will the icy sensation in her hands to any part of her that wasn’t there. Her brows furrowed in frustration at how careless she was to say such a thing. The pianos notes faded into silence behind the blood pounding in her ears from nervousness. She felt her heart racing. Elsa turned her knees to start to get up from the piano bench when Hans’ hand lay on her forearm.

“Your majesty, please. I did not mean to offend you in any way if that is what I’ve done.” Elsa could hear a sense of urgency in his voice. “You’re the first company I’ve had in my study other than my brothers, and I do not wish for you to leave.”

Elsa looked down from his hand that was touching her up to his eyes. They were sincere, yearning for something that she wasn’t quite sure of. Maybe a friend? She was sure that he could see the solitude in her eyes as well, and maybe this chance encounter was a positive thing. Elsa adjusted her seating position so that she was not trying to leave, and her knees were towards Hans.

“I’m quite alright, Prince Hans,” her lips turned on one side into a smile, “I’m not used to company either. I must’ve felt… compelled, I guess, to run from the first sign of friendship.” She blushed at the realization.

Hans nodded. She felt the need to run from any sign of affection whilst he ran towards any opportunity of giving such.

His eyes slowly trailed from her face down to her hands. Wrapped in white leather, with beautiful golden embroidery, he was so curious about the beautiful porcelain skin that would lie underneath them.

“I am still curious though, my queen,” He placed his hand under hers and lifted it up to their eye level. “About how beautiful one’s hands might be if they’ve never been given the pleasure of being viewed by others. Your face is seen by so many, and yet it is the most beautiful I have ever laid eyes on. Surely, your hands must be those of a goddess.” Hans rotated her hand gently in hers, admiring it from all angles.

Elsa could feel the warmth of his hand through her leather gloves. Could he feel how cold she was? No one had held her hand like this before, and no one had described her like this before. Her heart was pounding, blush rising to her cheeks. Hans took his other hand and pinched a tip of her glove with his forefinger and thumb.

“May I?”

She could feel his fingers pinching the leather as she tried to force the coldness away from her hands.

_Conceal, don’t feel._

The mantra was racing in her head over and over again. But how was she supposed to not feel when this was arguably the closest she had ever been with someone apart from her family. After a few more repetitions, the ice crept back up her arms, and she nodded.

Hans’ bare hands slowly pulled the white glove off of her hand to reveal an almost equally ivory hand. He was correct, they were the hands of a goddess. Perfectly preserved, not a mark on them. Unlike his calloused ones, hers were soft and supple. She wasn’t even ruined by a freckle. Her nails were manicured to perfection, despite never being seen.

He barely even noticed how sub temperature her hand was compared to his.

“You are more beautiful than I could have ever imagined your majesty,” he gasped in awe. As he examined her hands, he could hear her shallow, nervous breaths. Obviously, she had never been in this type of situation before. He had tried to court other royals before, and he hadn’t dared dream of the mysterious Queen Elsa. But this was different, he felt they were kindred spirits.

His thumb traced circles around the top of her hand, he deliberated whether or not he should. She was so high above him, so perfect, so beautiful, the worst she could do was embarrass him more in from of his brothers who already thought so little of him. 

Her eyes were fixated on the thumb that was swirling atop her hand, she didn’t know how to react. To pull away, to stay – she could’ve stayed forever like this, a stranger holding her hand, feeling the flame of his body shoot through her hands into her chest. He stared at her with such admiration, she felt like she could almost be normal for a moment.

Almost.

“Queen Elsa? Are you down here?” the faint voice of Gerda could be heard coming from the hall.

Elsa froze at the sound of her lady in waiting. What would Gerda think about this? The queen in an unchaperoned study with a prince and holding her bare hand no less. She looked at Hans with her eyes wide in surprise, her hand frozen in place and not retracting from his.

“It seems it is time for me to lose you,” He smiled at her, feeling her soft skin in his hands once more before pressing his lips gently to her hand.

The kiss was fire to Elsa, a white-hot flame flickering against her skin. She had never felt this warm in her life, and before she could realize that sentiment, he had dropped her hand and extended her white glove out to her. She slid the glove on and tried to slow her heart rate down. Elsa tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and smiled softly at Hans,

“Thank you for the beautiful piano lesson, Prince Hans.” She tried to sound as formal as she could before standing up from the piano bench.

“Of course, my queen,” He beamed back at her and rose from the bench as well to escort her from the room.

Elsa blushed at the mentioning of him calling her _his_ queen and slid out of the room to greet Gerda a few doors down. Hans could hear her rambling to the lady in waiting about some of the books she had seen on the shelves. Obviously trying to avoid the subject of what actually happened in his study. He closed the heavy door as soft as he could and leaned against it. Why was this room suddenly a lot warmer now that the queen had left? He loosened his cravat and sat back at the piano, grazing his fingers along the keys where hers had been. His heart leapt at the thought of her, his memories of her face, his hand in hers, and how he couldn’t wait to see her again.


End file.
